Smytheberry: If i can't be with you
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Smytheberry fan fiction one shot


A/N: Smytheberry one shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Song: If I can't be with you by R5

*******************************  
Sebastian Smythe was with the Dalton Academy Warblers at Regionals that were being held at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He was walking towards his team's dressing room, and overheard the New Directions and their coach, Mr. Will Shuester having a pep talk. He knew the team disliked him and didn't trust him. If he could take back his actions he would. He was wrong for how he treated Blaine, Kurt (yes he could be nicer but where is fun in that?!) and Rachel. Why Rachel Berry? Because, he, Sebastian Smythe, harbored a crush on the pint-size diva.

Sebastian has caught her eyeing him a few times particularly at the Lima Bean, but she was blinded by jolly green giant, Finn "douchebag" Hudson. He knew they were engaged, but had to agree with Kurt. They are making a mistake. Not just because being too young, but because Finn is NOT the right guy. Sebastian never does relationships, but he WOULD for her.

Anyways, Sebastian walked by the choir room! And overheard conversation.

Finn: Mr. Shue we have an announcement.

WS: Go ahead..

Finn: Rachel and I are getting married. Right after Regionals today. We don't want to wait.

Sebastian felt his heart drop. Wait, today?! No that can't happen!  
Thad walked by. He noticed Sebastian was upset.

Thad: Seb, what's up man? We're ready to go on but you look like you saw a ghost. You ok?

Sebastian: She can't marry him. That douche isn't the right guy for her.

Thad: Who?

Sebastian: Berry

Thad: Ooh Sebastian in love with Broadway Berry? She's so hot. Debby is in love.  
Sebastian: Shut it. She's marrying Finn today. But it won't happen as long as I'm alive.

Thad: Tell her. Tell her before it's too late. First, we got to perform.

Sebastian: That's it, the way to her heart. Follow my lead. Rachel Berry is mine!

The two Warblers walked back to dressing room, ready to perform. Sebastian hoped his plan works.

Meanwhile, the New Directions headed to take their seats. Kurt shook his head at Rachel.

Rachel: Spill it Kurt, what's wrong?

Kurt: You are making the biggest mistake. Why are you settling?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Kurt: I love Finn, he is my Stepbrother, but I hate to see you two make a mistake. You both are going in different directions. You just refuse to see it. And as much as it makes me ill, don't think I haven't seen you staring at Sebastian.

Rachel: What?! No I haven't. I love Finn. Besides Sebastian would never look my way. I'm marrying Finn.

Suddenly curtain went up and the Warblers were taking the stage. Rachel saw Sebastian and for some reason, she got butterflies which was wrong. She was to marry Finn. She loved Finn, so why was she thinking of Sebastian more these days?

Kurt glanced at Rachel following her eyes, smirking.

Kurt: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Finn looked at Rachel, while slyly locking gazes with his other love, Quinn Fabray. Rachel will never find out, he thought.

Announcer: Welcome to the 2012 Midwest Regional Competition. First, please welcome from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio..the Dalton Academy Warblers!

The Warblers performed " Stand" and "Glad you came". After the song, Sebastian looked at Rachel and mouthed " For you"

Rachel's widened. Maybe..could he possibly like her, Rachel Barbra Berry?

"If I Can't Be With You" (A/N: R5)

(Sebastian)

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't want it if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby, you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just wanna be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

(Sebastian w/Warblers)

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!

(Sebastian)

I could sail around the whole world,  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you, girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it colors start to fade,  
Ain't no way I'm gonna lose ya,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

(Warblers)

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

(Sebastian)

If I can't be with you!  
Oh, if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

Sebastian never took his eyes off Rachel, who was lost in his gaze.

Kurt: Told you.

Rachel: Okay maybe I do have feelings but it is too late.

Kurt: Never too late.

Rachel: Wait, you hate Sebastian!

Kurt: I do, BUT I think Sebastian truly cares for you. Plus Thad texted Blaine and I earlier.

The New Directions went on next, and Sebastian fell even more in love.

"Here's To Us"

[Rachel:]  
We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass

[Rachel:]  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

[Rachel:]  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way

[Rachel:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to us!

[New Directions:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass

[Rachel:]  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well

[Rachel:]  
Well!

[New Directions:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to love

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone too fast  
If they give you hell  
Tell em forget themselves

[Rachel:]  
Here's to us

[New Directions:]  
Here's to us

[Rachel:]  
Oh here's to us

[New Directions:]  
Here's to us

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
([ND:] Here's to us)

[Rachel:]  
Wish everybody well

[Rachel with New Directions:]  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us

[Rachel:]  
Here's to us

Sebastian cheered loudly. Soon after all the performances, the New Directions had won. Sebastian wanted to talk to Rachel but she was celebrating and soon go and get married. He walked back to the Warblers' dressing room. He was too late.

Meanwhile Rachel was getting ready to head to her wedding, when she spotted a couple making out. She got closer, and saw it was Finn and Quinn..wait again?! She thought. She marched over, tapped her fiancé on the shoulder.

Finn: What the hell I'm busy?! Oh Rachel, um its not what you think!

Rachel: Oh so you're not shoving your tongue down your ex-girlfriend's throat?! Save it! You just magically tripped and fell on her lips?!

Finn: Ok I guess it is what you think. But you're checking out Sebastian!

Rachel: You know what? You both deserve each other. Finn we're done!

Rachel threw her engagement ring at Finn, and ran off in tears running into Sebastian.

Sebastian: Whoa Berry watch it. The chapel will still be there. Congratulations to you and Hudson.

Rachel: Engagement cancelled, newly single.

Sebastian: I'm sorry Rae, you deserve better. Finn is a dumbass letting you get away. I'd choose you any day.

Rachel: You would?

Sebastian leaned in kissing Rachel, who slowly responded back. It felt right.

Rachel: Wow. Maybe everyone is right, you may be the right guy.

Sebastian: Maybe I can take you to dinner? In case you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you.

Rachel smiled. " I may feel same, but need to take it slowly ok?

Sebastian kissed her again. " I could live with that. "

Sebastian: So date?

Rachel: I'd love you, I mean, to.

Sebastian: if I can't be with you, then I'm nothing.

Rachel: Awe Seb...

*kiss*

Sebastian smiled because he got his love and...

five years later..,

Rachel and Sebastian were exchanging vows becoming the new Mr and Mrs. Smytheberry.  
They were right where they belonged and couldn't be happier

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this. :)


End file.
